Siempre Jane
by lyndsyfonseca
Summary: Ella se sonríe, le sonríe y Kevin vuelve a sentir esas mariposas que, por tanto tiempo, maldijo en silencio; que, por tanto tiempo, quiso asesinar. Ha vuelto a caer pero, esta vez, sabe con certeza será para siempre. Para los dos.


_**V**engo por estos rumbos a dejar mi huella (?). No, hablando en serio, vi que el fandom no tenía muchos fanfictions so, decidí contribuir a la causa y escribir el mío. Si debo ser sincera, no creo que nadie lo lea porque esta sección está más que abandonada pero no me importa mucho ._

**_S_**_i pasan, por favor, comenten. :)))_

**_D_**_**isclaimer**: Nada, absolutamente nada de lo que vean por acá me pertenece, a excepción de la trama. Bueno, creo que tampoco, porque es la trama de la película. Como sea, el one es mío. xDD_

**_P_**_**airing**: Jane & Kevin._

**_J._**

* * *

**Siempre Jane.**

**.**

**.**

Sabe que todo está perdido. Lo sabe desde aquella mañana en que la vio pasar con los ojos empapados en llanto contenido y rabia saliendo por cada uno de sus poros. Lo sabe porque recuerda claramente el veneno que sus palabras destilaron en ese momento y el dolor que le produjo la bofetada que su mejilla recibió.

Lo tiene más que presente y, aunque trate ferozmente de hacer a un lado el sentimiento atroz de pérdida que desgarra cada día su corazón en más de mil pedazos, no puede. Porque esa no es la primera vez que algo por el estilo le sucede. No, esto ya ha pasado con anterioridad en su vida; esa punzada en el pecho – para ser más exactos, al centro y con una leve inclinación hacia la izquierda - tan angustiante e insoportable no le es desconocida en absoluto.

Recuerda, a pesar de que su voluntad se lo prohíbe, aquella vez en que su compañera de Universidad lo abandonó en el altar; esa que, alguna vez, pensó era el amor de su vida, la mujer con la que tendría más de diez hijos y le haría asquerosamente feliz hasta el último aliento.

Las imágenes y los sentimientos están patentes aún en su corazón: el vestido blanco de la novia, los invitados expectantes en la recepción, la terrible decepción que recibió al saber que ella ya no lo haría y la conmoción de la multitud.

Y días atrás…Jane gritándole por haberse dejado engañar por el asunto del periódico y el informe acerca de la eterna dama de honor. Jane golpeándole por ello. Jane para sobre la acera mientras él se alejaba con el alma arrastrándose lentamente. Jane haciendo una escena en frente de sus seres queridos y otros desconocidos, sacando al aire cada secreto, mentira y verdad modificada que su hermana prefirió hacer parte de su vida cotidiana con tal de conservar a George. Jane sonriendo. Jane llorando.

Jane. Jane. Jane. Jane.

Siempre Jane.

Él entregándole ese estúpido teléfono…y su última esperanza siendo pisoteada brutalmente.

No, esta no era la primera vez que le sucedía. No era la primera vez que perdía la fé totalmente en el amor, pero sí, quizás, sería la última. O eso era lo que se obligaba a creer con ingenuidad atípica de un hombre que no ha pasado por tantas situaciones en la vida.

Se había jurado en aquella vereda, en el momento preciso en que dejó su desangrado corazón con ella, que jamás volvería a caer en semejante trampa, que nunca más se dejaría engatusar por el sentimiento. Porque, ahora era definitivo, se rehusaría a creer en el amor y sus patéticas excusas.

Aunque fuera más que tarde para eso.

Aunque en realidad si creyera.

Y mientras se golpea mentalmente por permitirse recordar todo aquello, por haber tenido el gravísimo error de hacerlo – error que no pudo sino cometer porque no tiene control sobre ese infame músculo situado dentro de su cavidad torácica – ve a todas esas personas enamoradas y alegres a su alrededor, celebrando algo en que él dejó de creer hace ya mucho tiempo. Algo en lo que ha recuperado la fe, vuelto a perderla y recuperado sucesivas veces.

Bailan, sonríen, ríen y festejan, felices porque el amor no les ha dado la espalda, porque tienen todo lo que una persona puede desear. Y él, sigue parado en silencio, en medio de la multitud, con la mirada fija y perdida a la vez en ese pequeño escenario montado en frente de él.

Perdido en la vida.

Perdido para siempre.

Por un momento, vuelve la cabeza hacia atrás y al siguiente, decide encauzar nuevamente su visión hacia la imagen del escenario.

Ve una figura de cabellera rubia captar el centro de atención, tomando el micrófono y comenzando a hablar, una luz en medio de la oscuridad de la noche. Al principio, le cuesta enfocarse en lo que dice; no puede distinguir cada palabra, sólo escucha sonidos que no llegan a tener un sentido específico hasta que su cerebro finalmente los descifra al posarse la luz sobre él.

Sólo la ve a ella…a Jane, tímida y algo nerviosa, siendo alentada por la mujer de cabello rubio y la sonrisa eterna. Y de momento, olvida todas las resoluciones acerca del amor. Porque si ella está ahí, significa algo, ¿verdad?

Jane debería estar besándose apasionadamente con George –como tanto quería -, con el hombre que estuvo a punto de ser su cuñado, y no sobre ese escenario montado en el barco, hablando sobre un tal Kevin.

¿Kevin dijo?, piensa durante menos de un segundo, y es cuando realmente empieza a prestar atención a lo que sale de aquella boca que, con tanta pasión, alguna vez besó. Porque Kevin es su nombre.

Saluda con la mano.

Ella no habla de George, su jefe, el hombre del que ha estado secretamente enamorada desde que tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlo. Aquel que no registra su existencia a menos que la necesite en asuntos que conciernen a su trabajo, el que jamás la verá como él la ve.

Ella no habla de Malcolm Doyle, el hombre al que siempre catalogó como el perfecto sino de él, el oscuro y cínico Kevin. El hombre real, el que tiene fallas y comete errores – y muchos, seguramente - , el que no cree en el amor ni en las personas porque esas dos, en combinación, no traen más que intensos dolores de cabeza y de corazón.

La oye decir en voz alta que existe una gran probabilidad de que se esté enamorando de él. No está segura, no lo sabe con certeza. Pero, ¿qué es la seguridad?, ¿qué es la certeza cuando de amor se habla?, ¿existe en verdad? No, y él lo sabe porque desde que la conoció no ha tenido garantía de nada, de nada salvo de su amor por ella.

Pero nada le importa ahora, sólo le interesa el hecho de que, poco a poco, a paso tímido, Jane se esté acercando. ¡Con lo difícil que le resulta a esa mujer dar el primer paso! Sólo le interesa ver a aquella insegura rubia plantarse a unos escasos centímetros de él y esperar por su reacción.

Kevin se mantiene inmóvil en su lugar y, por un momento, se pregunta si lo que está viviendo es real o un simple juego de su mente, un espejismo, un oasis imaginario frente a su terrible sed. Quiere voltearse y preguntarle a los demás si está loco o también ven lo que él pero, para su mala fortuna, sus ojos no parecen poder despegarse de su figura perfecta mientras su corazón continúa entibiándose con aquel conocido sentimiento. Ya es tarde para pensar.

—Ven acá—le llama, haciendo un movimiento casi imperceptible con la cabeza. Ella se sonríe, le sonríe y Kevin vuelve a sentir esas mariposas que, por tanto tiempo, maldijo en silencio; que, por tanto tiempo, quiso asesinar.

Ha vuelto a caer pero, esta vez, sabe con certeza será para siempre.

Para los dos.


End file.
